When people walk or drive on a road that frequently freezes in winter due to snowfall and low temperatures, accidents are frequently caused by slipping, often resulting in injuries to the human body or even fatal accidents. However, sufficient safety measures for such slipping accidents have not yet been established, so many elderly persons and children slip on frozen roads or the like and suffer cerebral injuries, such as concussion, or bone fractures. Such accidents caused by slipping incur even more serious dangers when a vehicle being driven is involved.
As conventional technologies for preventing slipping and accidents caused thereby, there is a large number of slip prevention soles using adsorbing balls. For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 493138 discloses a slip prevention shoe having adsorbing balls and intake and exhaust ports. This slip prevention shoe is configured such that concave adsorbing balls, each being provided with intake and exhaust ports, are continuously connected with each other on the bottom surface of an elastic pad having the same shape as that of a sole of the shoe. This shoe is characterized in that intake and exhaust ports are formed in the shape of incised grooves so as to have air permeability, so adhesion is generated between a slippery road surface and the shoe during walking due to the air intake and exhaust actions of adsorbing balls and intake and exhaust ports, thereby preventing slipping.
However, this conventional technology is problematic in that a process of molding a shoe having absorbing balls and intake and exhaust ports is very complicated, and the manufacturing cost and working time thereof are increased, and in that it is very difficult for a person wearing this shoe to freely walk on a non-slip road, and also, this shoe is not aesthetically pleasing and is inconvenient to wear.
Meanwhile, as conventional technologies for preventing slipping, there are a large number of slip prevention spikes that are attachable to and detachable from the sole of a shoe. Korean Patent Registration No. 775021 discloses an example thereof. That is, Korean Patent Registration No. 775021 discloses a slip prevention spike, comprising: a body including a protruded connection member formed on one side of the body, first and second supports formed on the other side of the body such that they cross and face each other, elliptical protrusions formed on the inner sides of the first and second support, and a groove formed through the first support; a fixing rod connected to the groove of the body; a pushing unit connected with the fixing rod; and a holding unit formed on the inner side of the pushing unit and having a connection hole accommodating the connection member.
However, this slip prevention spike is also problematic in that walking on a non-slippery road surface is inconvenient and uncomfortable, and the spike must be attached or detached according to the circumstances, thus causing a user to experience stress and inconvenience.